


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 11

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 11

11.  
签完协议后，他们在Facebook新的办公室里做爱。  
Mark把Eduardo按在一间封闭的会议室的桌子上，从背后用力地一次又一次将他贯穿。他们建立标记关系后，精神上也多了一重感应，此刻Eduardo能够敏锐的感知到：Mark在不安。  
他费力地想回过头去看看Mark脸上的表情，却被Mark按住无法动弹。CEO冰凉的手指从后面轻轻覆住了他的眼睛，身下凶猛的动作一刻不停。Eduardo感觉自己像一条半搁浅在海滩上的鱼，一半在灼热的沙滩上，一半在冰冷的海水里，他在被Mark传染的不安的情绪中呻吟尖叫，最后流着泪抵达幻梦一般的高潮。  
激情褪去后，Eduardo一件一件的穿好自己的三件套。  
“我们不该在这儿做的。”他埋怨道，“被外面的员工听到怎么办？”  
“他们不敢。”Mark坐在桌子上看着他，帽衫皱巴巴的，“而且Sean告诉过我，这里隔音效果很好。”  
看着Mark翘起来的卷发和钴蓝色的眼睛，Eduardo的心里一片柔软。他走过去，亲吻了一下Mark的唇角。  
“发生什么事了吗？”他轻声说，“我能感觉到……”  
Mark的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后他硬邦邦地说，“没有。”  
“只是没睡好。”他又补充了一句。  
“那么，协议我签好了，差不多该回去了。”Eduardo认真地理了理自己的衣领，他抬起头看向Mark，眼睛里有星光闪烁，“拿到了Peter Thiel的投资，我很高兴……Mark，你做到了。”  
“我们做到了。”Mark纠正他。  
“Well. ”Eduardo耸耸肩，“我的飞机在两个小时后，现在真的该走了——Mark，你还有什么想对我说的吗？”  
Mark沉默了一会儿。  
然后他从桌子上跳下来，一言不发的拥抱了Eduardo。  
“Wardo。”他低沉的说，“接下来一个学期我都不会回去了，明天我会去医院，提取我的信息素，然后定时寄给你。”  
“好的。”Eduardo没来由地有些失望。他其实想说，没关系的，他可以在有空的时候飞过来……  
但是Mark似乎不这么想。  
“那我们下次见面是在什么时候？”他有些赌气地问出口。  
Mark怔了一下。  
“11月底12月初。”他说。  
“当我们的会员打到100万的时候，Peter想给我们办个派对。你得回来，Wardo。”  
“100万会员？”  
“是的。”  
“哇哦。”  
Eduardo笑了，“我真高兴，Mark，真的。但当你说100万会员的时候，其实我想到的不是金钱、名声或者别的什么，比如你可能会回哈佛去做讲座，或者我终于可以不在乎凤凰社的那只鸡……”  
“我想到的是那只红气球。你知道吗？其实我觉得它比Facebook的蓝色还要美。”

接下来的那段时间他们没有再见面，Eduardo靠Mark的信息素提取液度过了每个下雨天，那种味道让他非常安定，且对于稳定发情期十分有效，摄入之后，暴雨天对他来说终于不是一种煎熬。  
百万会员派对那天，Eduardo终于再次见到了阔别一段时日的Mark。  
他起初以为律师或许在跟他开玩笑，要再拿些别的什么文件给他签，但读完纸上的内容后，青年霎时变了脸色。薄薄几页白纸，此刻拿在他手中却重若千钧；脑海中有一万个惊雷随之炸开，喉头一甜，有什么血腥味的东西涌了上来，然后Edurado闭眼咽了回去。  
似乎有一把刀从他的胸口笔直地捅了进去，一招毙命，手法好得甚至不见血。  
后面再发生了什么，Eduardo其实已经记不太清了。他纯粹是在靠本能行事——冲出会议室，不顾旁边人群诧异的目光，然后狠狠地砸了Mark的电脑。后面他们或许还说了什么，但他不想再去回忆了。  
他只记得他砸完电脑后，Mark惊愕的、似乎有些受伤的眼神。  
这让Eduardo情不自禁想要发笑。  
搞错没有，Mark，受伤的那个究竟是谁？  
他坐在Facebook人来人往的新办公楼门口的台阶上，把脸埋在膝盖里，却怎么都流不出眼泪。  
只有胸口空落落的。  
一片荒凉。

心情稍微平复后，Eduardo决定搭乘最近的一班航班回纽约。  
但他很快发现了一个问题。  
他来帕罗奥图的时候，由于不知道参加百万会员派对到底需要什么装束，带了两套衣服，并且这次来本来准备多呆几天，行李箱里还装了不少别的东西。  
Mark的一个实习生去机场接的他，开车把他送到Facebook之后，就直接把他的行李送去了Mark预定的酒店。  
Eduardo猜测Mark大概知道他不想和Sean呆在同一个空间里。  
但这导致他现在不得不把航班时间往后推迟，先去拿自己的行李。  
他顺着手机上实习生发来的短信地址找到了市中心的那家酒店，用身份证件登记后，疲惫地用房卡刷开了门。  
Eduardo本来决定，等拿到行李后就马上离开，但当他推开房间门的那一瞬间——  
他愣在了原地。

Eduardo僵硬地往房间里走，扑面而来的是芬芳的花朵香气，他看到满满一屋子的玫瑰——房间里的每个角落都放上了新鲜的花束，每一朵花都被细心的修剪过枝叶、洒上过露水。目之所及的每一处，都是鲜艳的、奔放的、热烈的红。  
房间天蓝色的墙上，用各种形状的气球歪歪扭扭的拼出了一句“Welcome Back,Wardo”，幼稚得仿佛是小孩子的闹剧，但一看就是Mark的手笔——因为他是色盲的关系，这些气球的颜色和排列组合简直丑爆了。Eduardo猜测他一定失败过不少次，地上还有许多没清理干净的气球爆炸后的碎片，垃圾桶里还有扔掉的创可贴包装。  
布置这一切的人一定很用心，玫瑰、标语，以及……  
在床柱上系着的，一只轻盈的、红色的气球。  
它那么红、那么美丽，像他们曾经一起看过的落日，又像是谁滚烫的一颗心。  
记忆倒流回Six Flags那天，人们的欢呼、糖果的甜味、以及过山车上呼啸而过的告白。在所能抵达的最高处，整个城市都听见了他们的爱语，Mark跟他说，“我也喜欢你”，然后一阵风吹来，他把一只红色气球递到他的手上。  
“致我的玫瑰。”他说到，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧。  
抑制许久的泪水在这一刻喷薄而出，Eduardo伸出颤抖的手想去抓住气球的引线，却在未碰触到时就跌坐在地泣不成声。  
他用手捂住脸庞，任汹涌的、决了堤的泪水肆意滑落。无数个场景在他脑海中像电影片段一样飞速闪过，初遇那天晚上的风、走廊尽头的杂物间、柯克兰柔软的床、Six Flags欲落未落的夕阳、帕罗奥图冰冷徘徊的雨夜……他在回忆的纠缠和撕扯中痛苦至死，在恨与爱的陡峭悬崖边犹疑不绝，他最终痛苦地、无法释然地发现——  
Mark要与他分享喜悦，是真心的。  
Mark要把他驱逐出Facebook，也是真心的。  
Mark爱他，是真的。  
Mark放逐了他。  
也是真的。

-tbc-


End file.
